


snakes are pretty cute

by teadominusrex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snakes, Texting, feeding snakes mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Virgil works in a pet shop. Janus likes snakes. He also likes Virgil. Virgil likes snakes more than people.Janus might be an exception
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, background Remus/Logan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	snakes are pretty cute

**Author's Note:**

> Soft anxciet because there isn't enough

Virgil is busy feeding the snakes when the bell of the pet shop chimes. He ignores it, knowing Logan is up front so he can help whatever asshole just came into the shop 15 minutes before closing time. He figures he won’t be bothered, since the snakes and spiders are in the back of the shop, and most people just stop and look at the hamsters and guinea pigs. 

Virgil dangles a thawed mouse in front of a black and white California Kingsnake that he nicknamed Domino. 

“Here you go baby,” he coos. Domino gives the mouse a few sniffs before snapping it into her jaws. “Good girl”

Virgil hears some snicker, making him jump.

He looks up to find a tall, blonde haired man smirking at him as he leans on a shelf of cat food. 

Virgil quickly locks Domino’s cage and stands up, trying to regain some dignity. 

“Can I help you?” he asks. 

“Nope, just looking,” the man says. “My friend’s rat died a few weeks ago and his other rat has been depressed so we came to get him a new one.”

“Oh,” says Virgil “it’s nice of you to come with him.”

He shrugs “now he’s just flirting with your nerdy looking coworker with the glasses, so I figured I come check out the snakes while I’m here,” his smirk widens “looks like I found something else to check out.”

Virgil blushes deeply. “If you don’t need anything, I have a lot of snakes to feed.”

It’s a lie, he’s actually almost done.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your work. I’m Janus, by the way.”

“Uh, Virgil,” Virgil replies.

“I know,” says Janus. “Name tag.”

“Oh, right…” Virgil says, shifting awkwardly. “Uh…”

“Right, right, snakes to feed, I get it” Janus says “sorry.”

“You can stay if you really want to,” Virgil says, before he can stop himself.

Janus lights up. “Really?”

“Sure,” Virgil says “but a lot of people get squeamish.”

“Not me,” Janus insists “I’ll be fine.”

Virgil unlocks another cage and Janus moves closer to him with a delighted gasp.

“A rainbow boa! He’s gorgeous.” 

“She,” Virgil corrects and holds out the mouse. “Her name is Sappho.”

Janus grins. “Nice. Oh, a milk snake!” he says as Virgil opens the next tank. “Cute.”

“You know your snakes,” Virgil says and Janus blushes a little. 

“Yeah…” he rubs the back of his head “I just like snakes.” 

“Do you have one?”

Janus shakes his head “no, but I’m saving up to get one.”

“Well…” Virgil turns his attention back to the snake “you should come here when you’ve saved up enough.”

“Oh, I will,” Janus promises.

“Janus!” a voice calls, making them both jump.

A man with wild brown hair rounds the corner. “Figured I’d find you back here.”

“Hey, Remus,” Janus says “done already?”

“Yep!” Remus says brightly “come meet Spleen!” 

Janus rolls his good naturedly. “Alright, I’m coming. See you around Virgil.”

“Uh, y-yeah totally, see you!” Virgil cringes inwardly. 

But Janus laughs. “Bye, cutie.”

Virgil blushes leaning his forehead against a glass tank. “This is why I like animals more than people.

A week later, Virgil sits at the front register, boredly flipping through a magazine when the doorbell chimes.

“Welcome to Patton’s Pet Place, where every pet finds its place,” he says without looking up.

“Do they make you say that every time?” asks a very familiar voice.

Virgil looks up to see Janus and Remus. He immediately falls off his stool.

“Are you okay?” Janus asks, leaning over the counter. 

Virgil shoots to his feet. “I’m fine! I just slipped! Uh, can I help you with something?”

“Actually I’m looking for Logan,” Remus says from behind Janus “I uh… have questions about rat nutrition.”

“He’s in the back, I’ll go get him.” Virgil says, grateful for a reason to leave the room. 

He heads into the back where Logan is doing inventory.

“Hey Lo, that guy who bought the rat last week is back, he wants to talk to you.”

Logan straightens his tie and if Virgil didn’t know any better he’d say Logan was blushing. 

“Very well,” Logan says, and disappears back into the store.

Virgil hides with the boxes of dog food and cat litter until Logan comes back. He already completely embarrassed himself in front of Janus once, twice if you count last week, which Virgil does. He’s not going to risk it again. 

When Logan comes back, he’s smiling.

“Must have been a really great talk about rat nutrition,” Virgil says with a smirk.

“What? Oh, yes, actually he asked me on a date,” Logan says, smiling a little bigger.

“Wow, way to go, Lo,” Virgil teases “Finally getting laid.”

“Is that any way to talk to your manager?” Logan glares at him. 

“What are you going to do, fire me?” Virgil asks smugly.

Logan only rolls his eyes at that. “Oh, and Remus’s friend was quite disappointed when you didn’t return. I was asked to give you this.” Logan holds out a slip of paper.

Virgil takes the paper like it might bite him, and opens it to find neat handwriting.

Virgil-

I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable, and I understand if you don’t want to, but I’d really like to see you again. If you have any interest in talking again, here’s my number.

xxx-xxx-xxxx

Janus

Virgil writes a dozen different texts over the next week, but deletes everyone before he can send it. No matter what he writes it feels awkward and weird. 

Janus doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into anyway. Virgil is anxious and introverted and weird. Janus had seemed so cool and he probably had his life together. He’d just get bored of Virgil. It was probably for the best to just not say anything. 

But he still finds himself typing out messages, especially late at night, because he’s a mess with a terrible sleeping schedule. 

Virgil (3:34 am) hey i know it’s been like a week since you gave me your number and you've probably moved on but you’re super cute and i can’t stop thinking about you so-

Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit.

Virgil sits bolt upright in bed, horror filling him as he realized he accidentally hit send.

Virgil (3:36 am) oh my god i didn’t mean to send that please just ignore it 

Janus (3:36 am) Virgil?

Virgil (3:37 am) uh yeah

Virgil (3:37 am) sorry (-_-;)

Janus (3:38 am) I was starting to think you were never going to text me

Virgil (3:39 am) i wasn’t going to 

Virgil (3:39 am) i mean i wanted to! 

Virgil (3:39 am) but i’m like a total mess and i figured i’d save you the trouble

Virgil (3:39 am) ugh just ignore me 

Janus (3:40 am) What trouble? I like you

Virgil (3:40 am) you won’t when you realize what a disaster i am

Janus (3:41 am) I’m a mess too. I think everyone is. 

Virgil (3:42 am) well i’m more of mess than anyone, you don’t want to put up with me

Janus (3:42 am) Can I at least take you out for coffee before I decide that?

Virgil is typing….

Virgil is typing…

Virgil: (3:45 am) ok i can do that

Janus (3:45 am) Great. Now go to sleep.

“Isn’t she just so beautiful?” Janus sighs, watching Eris, their new yellow ball python in her new habitat.

Virgil rolls his eyes. “You’ve been saying that all day.”

“Because she’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Janus says.

“Watch out,” Virgil teases, “I might get jealous.”

“Oh right,” Janus says with a grin “she's the cutest too.”

“That’s it, I’m leaving,” Virgil says mocking towards the door.

Janus wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into a kiss. “You know I love you.”

“More than Eris?”

“Yes,” Janus kisses him again. “But it’s very close”

Virgil laughs. “I love you too, dork.”


End file.
